Shockwave
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Absence, more than anything, is the strongest aphrodisiac.


_Two hundred and eight, two hundred and nine, two hundred and ten…._

At the apex of his sit up, Kylo wipes the sweat from his brow exhales slowly. He's doing his best to visualize his frustrations disappearing with that invisible cloud of carbon dioxide – it's not working.

The last three weeks he's spent in his quarters. Physically, nothing is wrong with him. The wound in his side is long healed after… the incident, his face is blessedly unmarred save for the long scar that he keeps as a badge of remembrance – not for that girl, but as a reminder of the mission he has to accomplish. No, he'd locked himself in there and not come out because he misses Hux.

 _Two hundred and thirteen, two hundred and fourteen…_

Being flat on his back and sweating in the _Finalizer's_ gym isn't exactly helping him _not_ think of Hux. In fact, flat on his back puts him perfectly in mind of him. It's almost instinct to part his legs and bare his neck but…

He's done close to a thousand sit ups, on top of the super-intensive workout routine he's putting himself through today. So far the only parts of him that ache are his heart and his ass – neither of which come from overexertion here.

Hux had gone on a sector-wide inspection tour of the First Order's forces – in his words to "better assess his painstaking efforts to rebuild after the Resistance's selfish attacks on their army." And Hux claims _Kylo_ is overly dramatic – yeah right.

It had only taken two hours after Hux's departure for Kylo to be on his bed, fingering himself open and sliding his Hux-sized dildo home. His presence leaving the ship had opened up a void in him and he had burned with shame as he'd spent the last three weeks trying to fill it. Not so much physically but because he _genuinely misses Hux._ He'd told himself that when they'd started this it would be purely for… relief.

He's slept in Hux's bed every night since then – and neither one of them had asked or told the other if they had to leave. Attachment is the strongest aphrodisiac, and Kylo's feeling it in _powerful_ ways.

 _Two hundred and thirty, two hundred and thirty one…_

He's half hard just thinking about Hux, his pale skin littered with bruises and bite marks, the scratches Kylo leaves down his back when he comes from having Hux deep inside him – above all he thinks about those eyes. Deep blue, hard as flint and as soft as cotton depending on whom Hux is dealing with at the moment; for Kylo, they're both. And yet, when Kylo comes, Hux always looks directly at him, wanting to see and absorb and commit each action to memory. Kylo groans, masking it with a sit up and desperately trying to resist the urge to grope himself. The thoughts of Hux's naked body have made him even hornier than before and he feels himself leak. Precome sticks to the inside of his underwear, and it only gets more slippery as he pushes through his last few sit ups.

A thousand of them later and his skin still feels too tight, his hands itching to touch and take Hux. He wants to suck his cock and feel the tears leak down his cheeks because Hux is _so fucking thick_ and look up at his face, see those too-beautiful eyes looking back at him as he reaches back and fingers himself, getting his body ready for Hux to bury himself balls-deep-

Kylo slams his fist into a punching bag and makes it swing so hard that the chains holding it up threaten to give way. Kylo grabs a hold of it and rests his heads against the battered, vinyl surface, gritting his teeth and trying to will his erection away. Using the Force to channel the feelings away does nothing to abate his lust, either – the only thing that will solve this is Hux's presence, and Kylo won't be able to have that until he's returned.

It's times like this that Kylo really hates the First Order, because they take Hux from him when Kylo needs him the most. It's incredibly petty and unfair but hell, Kylo… it's a need now, a deep-seated, painfully strong need. With a sigh of resignation he leaves the gym, his bare feet producing hardly a sound as he makes his way back up the deck of the _Finalizer_ that houses he and Hux's quarters, using the Force to aid his speed when he can.

He bypasses the door to his own quarters, feeling that being in the same space as Hux's lingering presence would go much further to relieving him, even if Hux himself isn't there. There was a Jedi named Quinlan Vos who could glean many different emotions and feelings purely from touching an object – Kylo has been studying the same, and laying in Hux's bed as he pleasures himself well… it would almost be as good as the real thing.

Kylo pulls his hair back into the ponytail he'd started out with earlier and goes to punch in the code for Hux's door, only for it to open as soon as his hand wavers near the keypad – someone's already inside, and the door was unlocked.

Instinct and curiosity pull him through the door and he steps in, seeing inside-

"Hux?"

Hux is seated at his desk, still in full uniform save for his hat. He's writing something, his fingers paused as he looks up to meet Kylo's eyes. "Hello, Lord Ren."

Kylo's heart slams out two beats much faster than normal – Hux's eyes are wide with surprise and just hearing his voice makes a pleasant chill run down his spine. "I… I didn't know you had returned."

"I sent a message to you – but I see you were in no position to receive it." Hux tips his head to Kylo's sweat-damp clothes. "And it appears you were coming here anyway – for what purpose?"

Kylo's thankful he's already flushed from working out. "I was going to lay in your bed and touch myself."

He takes no small amount of pleasure in the way Hux's breathing changes and his heart rate goes up – clearly the image is stuck fast in Hux's mind. "Could you not have done that in your own space?" And yet that voice remains as steady and composed as ever…

"Hux, I hardly think now is the time to worry about me making a mess of your sheets – we've certainly done that enough." Kylo steps forward until he's right in front of Hux's desk, feeling every inch a child that's been caught doing something wrong and he's having to answer for his actions. "Unless you wanted to join me anyway – in which case I-"

Kylo doesn't get the chance to finish what he's saying because Hux has shot up out of his chair and grabbed him, pulling him over the desk and into his lap. Kylo grunts as Hux grabs the back of his head and shoves his tongue past Kylo's lips. Kylo's smiling wide as he opens his mouth and lets Hux in, his body pulsing with all of that want he's been trying to slake for twenty one days straight.

Hux grabs a handful of Kylo's tank top and tugs upward on it. "Off."

Kylo complies immediately, flinging it across the room. As soon as his chest is bare, Hux pushes him backwards against the cold surface of his desk and lays over him, his mouth and tongue feeling hot as they make their way down from Kylo's neck.

"Fuck, Hux that-" Kylo's world goes starry as Hux bites down on his right nipple, flicking his tongue over it and making Kylo shudder continually, his fingers on the left one – Kylo ends up knocking most of the things on Hux's desk to the floor. He feels his arousal spike up and touch the roof of his mouth, hot and malleable and spurred on only by Hux's touch. He doesn't tease Kylo, no – he's trying to make him want it fast and deep and _hard._

Hux growls as he comes back up for a kiss and bites down on Kylo's bottom lip, willing him to submit – and Kylo does. He tries to wrap his legs around Hux's body and pull him completely on top of him and yet Hux holds his ground; he pins Kylo's hands to either side of the desk, trapping his wrists and fucking Kylo's mouth with his tongue, trading sloppy-wet kisses and nipping at his chin and jaw.

"Wanna suck you, babe." Kylo has to fight the words out, between them trying to devour each other and Hux's continual attention to his chest and neck.

"On your knees, Kylo." Hux releases him and steps back, the chair getting knocked over as he clears space. Hux's ungloved hands scramble with his belt and fly as Hux takes his place in front of him. He wets his lips and looks up at Hux, mouth open and ready. Hux almost – _almost_ – sneers at him.

"You look like a pleasure boy from a Nar Shaddaa brothel."

"And you'd know something about that, wouldn't you Hux?"

Hux finally gets his pants undone and they fall to his knees with his underwear; Kylo can feel the heat coming from his cock, thick and full and dripping wet, just the same as Kylo.

"Shut up." Hux grabs the back of Kylo's head and half forces him down; Kylo has to unhinge his jaw because Hux gets thicker the close to the base and Kylo prides himself on the fact that he can take _all_ of Hux in at once. Hux gets his fingers into Kylo's ponytail and pulls, the burn in his scalp making Kylo's head follow the natural, slightly upward curve of Hux's cock. He grins up at Hux, knowing fully well just how much of a whore he looks right now – it's certainly not like it's the first time he's had his lips and throat forced open wide by Hux's girth and behind that pushy exterior Kylo _knows_ there's genuine affection in Hux's roughness – this is just how the game is played sometimes.

Hux draws back and pulls himself halfway out, spit coming out in strings with his cock and Kylo feels it drip down his chest and onto the floor. He uses the Force to help himself breathe because Hux is filling him again, nearly forcing his eyes shut as he tightens his grip on Kylo's hair and looks down at him, his gaze boring into Kylo's as he starts to fuck his face.

 _I missed you, Kylo._ It comes from Hux's mind, and Kylo grabs the back of Hux's thighs and squeezes in acknowledgment.

 _I missed you too, Hux._

Kylo doesn't even cough as Hux uses his mouth and throat, his jaw aching pleasantly as Hux's girth slides in out, in out, at times pushing himself so deeply back in that Kylo smells the lingering scent of the cigars Hux likes when his nose gets buried in the front of his uniform. Every now and then the light catches one of the service decorations on Hux's powerful chest, making it glint, reminding Kylo of just how desperate they both look right now – unable to wait to even fully undress before they touch each other.

Hux tears himself away from Kylo without warning and grabs the base of his cock and squeezes – Kylo feels the urge to come just barely being stopped and he watches with unabashed fascination as Hux struggles to get himself back under control. Kylo wipes his mouth and tries to stand, only for Hux to pull him up by his shoulders and crash them back together for another long, messy kiss. It's not lost on Kylo as Hux's tongue plunders his mouth for the taste of himself where his precome coats his lips and tongue.

Just as soon as the kiss starts, it's over – Hux turns Kylo around and pushes him towards the desk and bends him over it, one hand on his back forcing him down while he hooks his fingers in the waist band of Kylo's sweatpants and tugs both them and his underwear down around his thighs.

"Spread your fucking legs."

Kylo does.

Hux brings a hand down across his ass, the sharp sudden sting making Kylo gasp. "Wider."

Kylo adjust his stance accordingly, the hard note of command in Hux's voice making his skin turn to goosebumps. He starts to reach back and spread himself wider, only for Hux to smack him again

"Keep your hands to yourself."

Kylo grips the front ledge of Hux's desk as tightly as he can, feeling Hux kneel behind him.

Hux fingers run over his ass possessively, greedy as can be because Kylo is fucking _his_ \- Kylo allows himself a smile because he can feel the smugness coming from Hux right now, the knowledge that Hux and Hux alone owns his heart and body. He has to bite his lip to keep from crying out as he feels Hux spread him a little too quickly. More sweat breaks out over his body and makes him feel even hotter, bracing himself-

The first, slow, hot slide of Hux's tongue over his hole make Kylo's cock twitch so hard that he thinks he's come – instead, precome drips out in heavy drops, the nearness of Hux's body to his making him dizzy. Three fucking weeks without this has lowered his resistance and he nearly chews through his lip to keep himself quiet.

It doesn't work.

Kylo starts to squirm as Hux works at opening him up, doing his best to push back and ride Hux's tongue, wanting it ever deeper inside him, his moans growing louder and louder.

Hux outright spanks him, and Kylo nearly comes up off the desk.

"Behave, _boy._ "

The fucked out, gravelly tone of Hux's voice lets Kylo know full well that Hux is trying to hold it together just as much as Kylo is right now.

"Yes, sir." Forming those two little words makes Kylo feel almost delirious elation as Hux goes back in and fuck, Kylo feels Hux's tongue _inside his body and Force, he feels exactly like what Hux called him._

His high evaporates when Hux pulls away and hauls Kylo up, his mouth back on his neck and his hand on his windpipe.

"I'm going to fuck you." Hux teases his cock over the cleft of Kylo's ass, leaking smears of precome all over his skin. "You want this badly, don't you?"

Kylo shivers as Hux's fingers tighten over his throat. "Don't fucking tease me-"

Hux pinches his hip and bites his neck. "You do not have any say in what I can and cannot do."

"S… sorry, sir." Kylo could throw Hux right now, force him down and take what he wants – but he wants Hux to take it from him just a little bit more.

Kylo hears the lube open up, followed by Hux's warm fingers smearing it over his already wet hole. "I thought about this – your ass, your body, warm and slick around my cock. Every night, Kylo." Two fingers slide in, opening him up more, quick and efficient. Kylo spreads his legs without being told, his cock trapped between himself and Hux's desk.

"Then what are you waiting?" Kylo is forced to look up, Hux's fingers gripping the bottom of his jaw. Kylo can feel the veins in his head as he swallows, a third finger in his ass, all three of them curling and touching his prostate. More precome drips out, his heart rate goes up more and yet Hux still bides his time.

"Because – you don't get to come in unannounced and take advantage of this space-" – Hux removes his fingers and suddenly Kylo is filled with Hux's cock, pushing in so deep that Kylo feels like he's going to be rent asunder – "when I am not here."

A kiss swallows Kylo's reply, and Hux doesn't hold back anymore.

Kylo has to put a knee up on the desk, his pants around one ankle as he struggles to keep up with the hard, fast pace that Hux sets. Kylo can't touch himself for fear of toppling over as Hux fucks up into him – it makes his cock smack against his belly, leaving sticky strings of precome in his treasure trail, his foreskin drawn back from where he's so hard his head burst out of it of its own accord. Hux keeps a tight arm around his belly and while his other hand keeps Kylo's mouth on his, their lips never more than a millimeter apart. It's like standing to close to a star, far too hot and dangerous and yet that heat sucks them both in, bathing them from head to toe.

"You're going to come from this, Kylo." Hux readjusts ever so slightly and his cock hits Kylo's prostate; the feeling is so overwhelming that it makes Hux feel even bigger than he is, sending shockwaves that ripple over Kylo's skin like a mine that's been set off.

Another, then another, ten more – Kylo is light-headed from the over-strong sensations. "I'm – "

Kylo comes all over the desk and himself, countless little white drops that make a loud spatter against sweat-slick flesh and metal – Hux tries to fuck each one out, not slowing down in the least even as Kylo's muscles contract around him. Kylo screams into Hux's mouth, making his teeth rattle, Hux still fucking him at the same pace and Force, Kylo nearly passes out as another orgasm nearly rips him in two, his entire being shaking.

He's reeling as Hux pulls out and down Kylo goes to his knees – Hux's left hand tilts his face up as he strokes himself with his right. Thick, hot ropes of come cover Kylo's cheeks and nose, lips and chin.

Kylo manages to catch Hux's eyes as he bends down and licks his own spunk from Kylo's face and feeds it back to Kylo. Every. Single. Drop.

They make a mess of the front of Hux's uniform, each kiss sloppier than the last and Kylo loves every _second_ of it, his hands finally free to touch Hux like he's wanted to; they end up in the floor, Hux half on top of him while he grinds them together; Kylo's third orgasm is dry but Hux still has come in him – he comes just from the friction of them together.

Hux finally buries his face in Kylo's come and sweat covered neck. "I've made a decision."

Kylo reaches up to stroke Hux's hair, now completely mussed and out of place. "And that would be?"

"Next time, you're coming with me on tour."

Kylo's more than okay with that.


End file.
